The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to tangential on-board injectors (“TOBI”).
Gas turbine engines may have particle accumulation therein, e.g., sand, dust, etc. The accumulation of such particles may lead to durability distress due and/or other impacts may result. One result of particle accumulation may be holes within the engine may plug or clog due to a build-up of particles within the hole.
Small particles may not get rejected in the fan and compressor stages of the engine, and thus may be present in the secondary flow system of the engine. One point of particle accumulation may be proximal and/or in the tangential on-board injector (“TOBI”). Particles in the lower part of the engine may fall and/or collect near the TOBI due to gravity, and may collect near the TOBI entrance. Further, any particles that enter the TOBI may be fed and supplied to the blade and feed the forward leak with the particle-rich air. Thus, it may be advantageous to design a TOBI having an ability to prevent particles from being supplied therethrough.